WHAT IF
by IluvJesus703
Summary: What if is a never-ending story. Instructions inside!
1. Chapter 1

**PJO~ What if…**

**Here are the rules:**

**When we do a WHAT IF? story, the first one is by me. Then the WHAT IF? is picked by anyone. Each time, there's a category. This story's category is…. FAMILY!**

**You can do pretty much anything with the suggestions, from he really isn't Poseidon's son to he's Franks great-times-a-thousand-brother.**

**Whatever we decide on, there is absolutely positively no cursing. No mildly bad words. Nothing bad. So! **

**After this WHAT IF?, the next one will be continuing off of this one, and then that one of the prior, etc.**

What if… Percy had a twin, and she also was Greek?

PERCY

"Percy!" Mom called through the door, and I sat up groggily.

"Wha-" is my inconsistent reply.

"Come on, you need to walk your sister to Goode with you soon! Blue waffles are getting cold!" Her voice fades through and my sister's voice, Emma, comes through the door.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, pulling off my shirt and spotting my uniform hanging on my door.

"Annabeth starts school at Goode today!" She giggles, and then I hear her footsteps pounding down the stairs. It is hard to believe that we've kept her from the ancient Greek world for a whole seventeen years. I guess her scent has been hidden by me figuring out who I was around the age of twelve. But, then again, she IS the daughter of-

"Percy!" Mom calls again, and I open the door.

Emma and I walk to school when Annabeth shows up and comes to the other side of me. Emma, still being mortal-like, giggles. When she figures out who she really is, she'll become a Hunter of Artemis. I wink at Annabeth, and then catch a movement. I don't bother to use the Mist on Emma, because she's still gullible at seventeen.

"I forgot something," I excused myself. And it wasn't false. I forgot my keys. I jog back to the apartment, get my keys and go back to the movement. It turned out to be Athena.

"Perseus Jackson." She gazes imperiously down at me, hands me a booklet, and fades into mist. Not just regular mist, Mist as well. How I could tell? It left words scrawled in the air in Greek: _Emma will be needed soon. Reveal her identity to her by direction of the booklet._

"Okay," I mumble to myself, "Why not?"

ANNABETH

"No! How could my mother order such a thing?" I paced back and forth, waiting for Emma to get out of the changing room. "It's unlike her. Percy was wrong to give me that booklet, though. He's the one she looks up to. Like- like I looked up to Luke." I falter, thinking about Luke. His last words said that he was going to be reborn. But I've never met a reborn person. I suspected it was Hazel meeting Sammy's reborn version, but turned out to be an identical great-grandson.

My thoughts are cut off when Emma steps out in her Goode uniform, complete with a fuchsia pink scrunchie.

"Ready!" She smiles her big, white smile and shows her dimples. We were doing girls track together, and she adored me. I loved her, too. Hopefully, we could become sisters in five years.

"Then let's go!"

A shrill sound didn't escape my ears when I fell and broke my arm. That later equaled into my scream and the whistle of our coach. There was a blur of faces, voices, and numbness as I attempted not to cry. It overwhelmed me, and I tried not to pass out, but I ended up doing so in the arms of Emma. Not Percy. Not Sally. Not Tyson (who had come via Mrs. O'Leary with Ella chewing on a cinnamon bun). Emma. She held me tenderly like a sister. Her gymnast arms and legs (which was another cool thing about her) held me up as we walked to the truck where Percy waited. We sat in the trunk of the truck, where the cool breeze as Percy drove to our apartment at thirty miles per hour cooled my nerves. While Sally was at work and Percy drove to get a brace, Emma helped me into pajamas. If Emma wasn't there, I wasn't sure how I'd function. She was going to be my loving sister, no matter what.

**I know that's short, but I have to get off cause it's 9:08pm here.**

**God bless!**

**~IluvJesus**


	2. Chapter 2

**PJO~ What if…**

**Here are the rules:**

**When we do a WHAT IF? story, the first one is by me. Then the WHAT IF? is picked by anyone. Each time, there's a category.**

**You can do pretty much anything with the suggestions, from he really isn't Poseidon's son to he's Franks great-times-a-thousand-brother, not uncle or whatever he really is. (in the books).**

**Whatever we decide on, there is absolutely positively no cursing. No mildly bad words. Nothing secular and nothing like changing the gender.**

**After this WHAT IF?, the next one will be continuing off of this one, and then that one of the prior, etc.**

**Because no categories were chosen, I'll try to do it a different way.**

What if… Emma wasn't Poseidon's daughter?

**EMMA**

As soon as I heard Annabeth, I sprinted back to her. She was trying not to cry, I could tell, but failing. I gently put my arms around her and called Percy via cell phone to payphone, and Percy answered immediately.

"Hello?" his voice echoed through the phone.

"Percy- Annabeth's hurt," I trembled, pouring out what I knew. Before long, he was there in the truck. He had brought some groceries (and by some, I mean enough to make a teacup Chihuahua feel stuck), so Annabeth and I sat in the trunk of the truck. Annabeth passed out on the way to Mom's house, which was okay by me. I was used to carrying more in my arms than legs, being a gymnast. Percy drove away to get a brace for Annabeth, leaving me to take care of her. I carefully pulled off her baggy t-shirt over her bathing suit one-piece (we were originally going to the beach afterwards), put them in the dirty clothes hamper, and got some warm water running. By now, Annabeth was awake and pitifully whimpering. I guided her to the bathtub and she slipped in.

"Thank you," she whispered as I opened a book and began to read to her _The Odyssey._

"Oh, my goodness, Annabeth, are you okay?" Sally rushed towards Annabeth, who was sitting in the dining room.

"Yeah, just- just fractured my arm." Annabeth winced as Sally squeezed her too tight, accidentally getting her brace caught.

"My dear girl! Here, have a cookie," Sally placed her [famous] blue cookies on the table in front of Annabeth.

"Thanks," she replied, taking three. She bit into one, and her eyes, still full of pain, sparkled a little. I saw Annabeth finally become a little girl again, one who needed others to help her. I took three as well, and chewed the moist, chocolaty, sweet goodness. Sally served some blue-colored milk for dipping, and retreated back to the kitchen for… something.

"Mom," I called, trailing her, "where are you going?"

She turned around, and in her hands, there was a navy blue cake with "Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year" beautifully written with baby-blue frosting.

"Yum!" was all I could say, for Sally winked and opened a cabinet. Then she opened something ELSE in the cabinet and stuck the cake in there. I knew in my gut that it was time for decorating and wrapping and cleaning for company. I winked back and got a bowl out for cereal when Sally nipped me, getting my attention. She jerked her head over to the oven, where green bean casserole was cooling. So _that's _what I smelled earlier. Sally motioned for me to take it out and set it on the island where Annabeth couldn't see it, but smell it and get hungry. I did so, and she took out some condiments: Parmesan cheese, ketchup (for the meatloaf in the lower oven), and red and white sauce (for the pasta sitting in the microwave. I smiled. This was going to be good.

ANNABETH

_What on earth is taking Percy so long? I just asked him to get some groceries for me, _ran through my mind over and over again until I smelled the delicious-smelling food. I smiled inwardly. _Sally, Sally, Sally. You just love to take care of your babes, huh?_ Not that she didn't like Sally doing it, heavens no. Annabeth was well familiar with this routine: Anytime I came over *or anyone else, really*, Sally would conveniently pull out something scrumptious and let it "cool" until my stomach growled. I heard Emma _snickering_, then saying, "Yum!" As usual, I stayed put, pretending to read a story in English, but really listening intently. Soon I became restless, and decided to go for a walk.

"Sally? I'm going on a walk! Be back at seven-thirty!"

"Hon, why don't you ask Percy to go with you?" Sally's eyes finished her sentence: _With your broken arm, you won't be able to fight if a monster comes. _

"Okay," I agreed. When I got outside, I texted Percy:

You: Percy, want to go on a walk?

Percy: Busy. Walk later?

You: No; said I'd be back by 7:30. Bye oxoxox

Percy: Bye oxoxox

SALLY

"Mom?" Emma called, peeking out the window. "Percy's back, but Annabeth isn't. What's up with that?"

I chuckled, seeing that everything was working out perfectly.

"Right on time, then. Em, I made sure that Annabeth went away for an hour. After she left, Percy got her text that she'd be going on a walk. Percy's going to help us with setting it up. After all, it is Christmas Eve." I watched her once puzzled eyes grow mischievous.

"Then let's get to it!"

_bDeck the halls with boughs of holly/falalallaallalaalalla d_

We strung bunches of holly around my small apartment, as the song's lyrics said.

_b'Tis the season to be jolly/fallalalalalalalala d_

Emma tripped and the fell into the boughs of holly, which made us all laugh and have to re-hang it.

_bDon we now our best appearal/fallalaalallalalalala d_

We looked at the clock and put on our Christmas clothes, as it was seven-o-clock.

bTroll the ancient yuletide carol/falallalalalallalalaalla/Fallalaalalallalaalaaaaaaaaa aaaaa!

Annabeth came early and we sang Christmas carols around the finished tree and room, with her eyes bright and pleasant.

"Here you go, Percy, and Annabeth, and Emma!" I handed each of them a gift, which they eagerly tore open. Inside were Christmas Eve pajamas I had got them. The girls got onesies (I didn't want to see them so grown up) with yes, attached socks! Percy got a sea blue pullover that hung almost to his ankles. They went to take showers before supper, and then got into the Christmas Eve jammies. The food was "extremely good" and "excruciatingly hard to wait to eat" and "so tempting to eat right away", which were compliments of Percy (with his mouth full), Annabeth (digging in), and Emma (almost falling asleep but eating anyways).

I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow.

Well, I'm done and tired. Even if it is 6:34pm. God bless! Merry (early) Christmas and a (definitely early)happy new year!

3,

IluvJesus703


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, you _**peeps-who-are-probably-taller-than-me-cause-im-not-even-five-feet-so-i-shouldn't-call-you-that (pwapttmcineffsiscyt**_**!** Everything in **bold **is important! Everything in _italics _is emphasis (or someone's name), and **both together (**_**like this, pwapttmcineffsiscyt)**_** means there is a contest in here!**

I'm off of fanfiction for the holidays to spend a holiday with family, meaning I won't be on until January 3rd (US time is all I'm telling you).

Happy holidays, and don't forget the Reason for the season~ CHRIST-mas~

~IluvJesus


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT IF…. 3!

**Lilypad5th suggested:**

**Seeking solace- Annabeth finds comfort in Emma.**

**Also- I am sorry that this is late. I misread my email from school- I mixed up week 1 of 2013 with week 2!**

**So that is today's story!**

**HERE WE GO!**

_**Don't forget what this means! (**_**bold + **_**italics = contest)**_

I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"Sally, I cannot believe that you made all this!" Annabeth exclaimed, gaping at all my nightly hard work. She was still in her pajama onesie, and I smiled.

"With hard work comes… comes great tiredness," I yawned, quoting Nico somewhat.

Annabeth laughed. "I think Seaweed Brain remembered it differently: 'With great powers… comes great need to sleep. Wake me up later.'"

"Perfectionist," a new voice teased. I looked up at the banister and saw a small marble-like ball drop. Then I saw another. And then another. I walked over to the stairs and saw Percy floating on water. I pointed at the drops, and he raced down the steps (still on the ball of water), and asked Annabeth to open the door. She obliged, and, getting up, accidentally used her broken arm. She made a muffled screaming noise, which brought Emma to run in here. In that flurry of motion I dodged Percy and opened the door for him, allowing him to water the small strip of grass in front.

"Annie?" Emma called with worry written all over her face.

"Y-yeah?" Annabeth croaked, tears gathering in her eyes and threatening to spill over onto her red cheeks. She bit her lip and very carefully got up, being mindful of her arm.

"Don't get up, it's okay. I have your medicine." Emma gave Annabeth some Motrin, and then sat down beside her. She whistled a little tune and patted Annabeth on the back.

"Where's Percy?" Emma asked me after Annabeth calmed down a bit.

"He- uh, went out to water the front yard," I replied, a twinkle in my eyes as she rolled hers.

"Mom, we don't HAVE a front yard. We just have a small strip of grass!" Emma argued. Just then, the door opened and Percy came in, dripping. I guess he decided he'd make the act more convincing.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, with a sly grin on his face. Annabeth, leaning against the island, walked up to Percy and stomped on his foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" Percy whined, his lip sticking out in a pout.

"That felt good," was Annabeth's reply. She winked and sat down again.

"So, who's hungry?" I interrupted. I pulled out some plates and deposited a serving of breakfast casserole in front of everyone, then gave them all blue hot chocolate. I gave myself a serving of the same and sat down. As soon as done, we all dug in.

"What do you mean, Percy's GONE?"

Sally looked flustered.

"He's not gone- he's at- at- camp."

"Can I go?"

"No, you're not qualified yet."

"Then when am I?"

"I- you- well-," she stammered, eyes wild and looking all around. Just then I heard a shriek from Annabeth's room. I gave Mom probably my hardest look, and darted off. When I entered the room, Annabeth had fainted and was clutching her arm. I whispered to no one in particular, "Please." Then Annabeth gasped and the color returned to her face. Her eyes were fractured, but she managed to say a single sentence:

"Percy- he's gone…"

EMMA

The next few days, Annabeth was practically in mind rehab with me as her personal nurse.

Some days she would try to make broken sentences, some days she would just stare into space past everyone. Others she would pass out.

One of her good days was when she told us what the majority of her dream was:

"Boy and girl take Percy to huge white mansion… he pass out and hurt. Needs help. He almost done." Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she slumped.


	5. ALERT :o

**Hey, y'all. You haven't suggested anything, and I'm busy again, so please, please forgive me! Please give me some ideas cause I kinda am thriving on your support… so yeah… thanks for understanding!**

**):)**

**That's supposed to be a party hat face, as I;m going to a party tomorrow! TTYL!**

**3,**

**IluvJesus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all; just checking in on y'all. I know I haven't been around, but I think we can all relate to being busy, right? So, in honor of our busybody people, I'm going to do a bit of foreshadowing in this story. Here are the raw ideas for the story that will come right after the listing:**

**Sally POV**

**Percy POV**

**Annabeth POV**

**Emma POV**

**Something lurks ahead, we know not which.**

**So yeah, that's the outline to the story. And now, I present, my first-ever disclaimer cause I'm really bad at remembering!**

**I don't own Sally, Percy, Annabeth, or anything obviously relating to Rick Riordan/whoever created Greek mythology. I just own the story and Emma and all that other stuff that is to come that is mine.**

**PS. 20 questions! I got a mineral!**

**And now, I give you…**

**WHAT IF…. 4!**

**EMMA**

"_Where's Annabeth?" she demanded, her voice shrill._

"_What?" I managed, and with that, I turned to where Annabeth USED to be. Not anymore._

_Annabeth was gone, with no one to help her. She wasn't lost; she was plain gone._

SALLY

"Now we don't have anyone! Percy's gone and now Annabeth? Why? WHY?" Emma sobbed as she buried her face into my bosom. I got over my over-reacting and quietly asked Emma to get the little manual (that a certain goddess had given Percy) on the cupboard. Obediently, she fetched the book.

"'_The Manual for New Demigods,'" _Emma read. Her mouth scrunched up. "Huh? Demigods?"

I sighed from the depths of my soul and took the manual from her. "A demigod is a daughter or son of a god or goddess that had a child with a mortal. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, and Percy is the son of Poseidon. There is a rivalry between Athena and Poseidon-," Here I'm interrupted by Emma asking,

"Is that why Percy runs off at the worst of times and comes back with that silly, crazy grin on his face with little scratches on his arm?"

"Y-,"

"And why Annabeth is afraid of spiders?"

"How-,"

"And-,"

"_Emma_," I interrupted. "Hush." Emma immediately shushed, and I continued to explain.

PERCY

I passed in and out of consciousness in a bright white house with a cat lady- and by cat lady, I mean a lady who looks a lot like a cat.


End file.
